A Demon's Mind
by ByeByeBillie
Summary: Dark Fic. TW: Non-con, incest (kind of). Pan stays in Henry's body longer then on the show and takes pleasure in torturing Regina. Don't lecture me about incest or rape. I don't care. Your disapproval only fuels me more.


Pan shuffled around the single bed trying to find a good position but even in Henrys body it wasn't quite comfortable. The sheets felt stiff and freshly laundered, indicating that no one had slept there in quite some time. That would explain the rather childish decor, suited more for an eight year old than the pre-teen Henry was when Pan meet him. Enema's reaction to him going home with Regina made it even more clear, Henry hadn't lived here for a while.

Pretending to be Henry had been awfully boring so far. The life of the Truest Believer seemed to be made up of interacting with his relatives as they fought over their petty personal problems and reading through the history of the Enchanted Forrest. Their were no personal problems, no friends, everyone basically just doted on him as he stood on the sidelines, with the wide eyed innocence, being the good boy they all expected.

Conflicts that could have been exploited, like the ongoing feud between his mothers, were a feature in the boy's life but it seemed that Henry hadn't caught on to the advantages that could be gained if he played the game right. Instead he promoted harmony. Something definitely not from Pan's side of the family.

Really he'd be doing Henry a favor if he were to spice up his life a bit. No one could actually enjoy having their days play out in such a twee, uninteresting manner. Where was the excitement? The adventure? The danger?

"Henry. I told you, lights out." Regina said as she entered her sons room. The bedroom door slid open revealing the middle aged brunette, wrapped in a thin bathrobe and silk grey pajamas.

Ugh, the Evil Queen.

It had been years since Pan had seen a girl who wasn't Tink or Wendy and he'd almost forgotten that there were women out there who were still defiant and filled with that fire of life. He had seen it in Emma and he could see it in Regina whenever he looked her over.

He had made the mistake of ignoring her in Neverland and it had cost him 300 years in planning, he would not do the same here in Storybrooke. That, and the suspicions of Emma, were what lead him to choose this dwelling over the Charmings but now that he was here he was getting other thoughts. Thoughts of an entirely different manner.

Regina had made it clear in Neverland that she would do anything for her son but how much did she really mean that? How far could he pushed this little act before she gave up?

True, she was older then he preferred, but it didn't matter, not when their was such an exciting game to be played. One that he was almost guaranteed to win.

He turned his head to his faux mother and opened his eyes wider, creating a fearful expression that he hoped wasn't too over the top.

"I'm sorry mom. I couldn't go to sleep. I keep remembering Pan and Neverland and I..I get nightmares." He bit his lip and scanned Regina's face for signs that she was buying this.

"Oh sweetheart. It's okay, you're safe now. I am never letting anyone hurt you again."

She said, causing Pan to exhale in relief. She pulled who she thought was her son in a hug and rubbed his back soothingly.

"You don't think.. That maybe .. I could sleep with you tonight?" He asked faking embarrassment at the question.

Regina looked at the boy in surprised but it hurt her to see his fearful eyes staring back. He was really getting too old to be sleeping in her bed but like hell she would force him to face these nightmares alone.

"Of course you can, Henry. I'll make you some hot chocolate and then we will try to get some sleep".

Pan resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the mention of the hot beverage. This must have been the fourth hot chocolate with cinnamon that he's been forced to drink down since they had gotten back to Storybrooke earlier today and he didn't share his great grandsons affinity for the drink. Still, not wanting to blow his cover he smiled and thanked her, in a voice feigning sincerity.

Messing with Regina was to be a slow process. Anything happening too quickly would tip Regina off. She'd know he wasn't Henry and everything would fall apart before he was ready to recast her curse. He gave himself a four days to get Regina in a compromising position, to really mess with her perception of appropriate familial relationships and what she was willing to do for her son.

In one week he would have all the things he needed to cast his curse and he would be able to spend the nights before casting and returning to his body getting pleasured by the Queen herself.

It started off small.

While sleeping in her bed, he would run his hand over the curves of her body before resting his arm on her thigh. He would snuggle far too close to her in the bed, occasionally daring enough to lightly thrust into her behind, only to pretend to whimper in his sleep when she moved her head to check on him. His hugs lingered and he offered kisses not just easily but with enthusiasim, always moving further away from her cheek and closer to her mouth.

For her part, Regina was nervous. She loved her son and this was the first time in years they had been close again, with no secrets between them. She didn't want to tell him off and risk him running away to the Charmings again. And for so long Henry had been her only relationship. She had mostly forgotten what it was like to be a part of family. Maybe this is what relationships with family was like? Aftertaste, Henry would know better then her, he had a lot more family then she did.

And, to be completely honest, in some ways she liked that closeness that Henry was offering. It felt nice to not have to earn a hug from him. Even strange things, like when he stroked her hair, seemed soothing to her. Just knowing that physically he was right beside her gave her some of the best sleep she had had in years.

Emma had commented that something was wrong with Henry and Regina knew she should have said something but at the time she had been offended because of course Emma would think something was wrong with Henry anytime he chose Regina over her. Of course, she would think that their stupid "hero" club would mean that he would want to be with Emma over the woman who raised him his entire life, that he would never chose her while Emma was still an option. With all that she could feel Emma imply by her stupid comment Regina felt that she would have preferred to slap Emma at that moment then agree with her. Instead she just walked away with her son.

She would deal with whatever problems Henry was having herself. She had raised him to this point and she could deal with this.

It was later that night that the opportunity arose to talk about Henry's change inbehaviour. Laying in bed together, side by side, Henry reached over in what looked to be a hug but stopped when his hand laid flat on Regina's breast. Knowing that they had to talk about this, Regina closed her eyes, took a deep breath (pushing away the thrill that ran through her body at the feeling of his touch) and moved his arm away.

"Henry, we have to talk about this." she said sternly.

"Talk about what?" Pan said in the highest octave Henry's voice would go. This was about to get good.

"Ever since you returned from Neverland you've been acting differently. Did something happen to you there?"

He dodged Regina's glare and pretended to be suddenly fidgety.

"What is it Henry?" Regina asked, picking up on her sons body language and now very concerned. What if something had happened to Henry and she hadn't been there to stop it. She would never be able to forgive herself. Pan chuckled on the inside. At the slightest hint of his discomfort Regina was ready to do anything to make it better.

"On Neverland I sawI saw a lot of the boys um doing.. Things. Like, kissing and touching and they seemed to really enjoy it."

That was a lie. Sure some of the older boys got frisky occasionally and Pan didn't particularly care to stop them, but as soon as Henry had landed on the island he gave orders with consequences of death to keep anything like that out of the view of the Truest Believer. The last thing he needed was for Henry to catch on to how dark Neverland could get and become very unconcerned with saving it.

"Ever since then I can't stop thinking about it, but not with boys but with...you And now when I see you. I..I..I can't help it. I get.. Excited. One of the boys told me it was how they show that they love each other and, we love each other, so.. ?" He stopped, leaving the question hanging in the air with an awkward tension.

Regina looked on in stunned silence and Pan had to restrain himself from smirking. She looked so terrified and her eyes were so wide that he thought they might pop out of her skull.

"Uh Henry, I don't know what the lost boys told you but things like that aren't appropriate..." Regina started before being interrupted by who she thought was her son.

"They told me that family was willing to do things like that for each other. Because they loved each other. I guess Pan was right when he said you didn't love me."

"Henry, it's not like that"

"You are always lying to me. First you lied about the curse and then you lied about using magic and now you're lying about loving me." Pan said, jumping up and becoming very animated while discretely revealing his erection to Regina.

"That's ridiculous. I do love you, so much"

"Then if you love me help me out now. Please." He begged with puppy dog eyes plastered on to his great-grandson's face.

"Hhenry..I can't do that." She mumbled with a scared look on her face. Her baby looked so uncomfortable but she couldn't touch him. That wouldn't be right.

At her refusal, Henry climbed out of Regina's bed and started to leave the room.

"I guess you just don't love me enough. You won't even do this for me. You're still just the Evil Queen and you'll never change. I don't want to be around you right now, I am going to Emma's. I don't know if I'll be back." He called out as he reached the doorway.

"Henry wait. It's dark outside. You can't just go." She cried out in a pathetic attempt to make him stay.

"I won't stay in a house with someone who doesn't love me." He said as he went to his room and pretended to pack things in a back pack. She'd give in soon. He was sure of it. She'd do anything to keep her son.

The house fell silent for a second, the only noise coming from Henry's footsteps as he made his way down the stairs.

Eventually a voice, hardly louder then a squeak, called out. It sounded like it had just finished crying.

"Henry! Henry, don't leave..I'll do anything. Just please don't leave and don't give up on me."

Pathetic, Pan thought to himself. The once feared Queen of the kingdom bowing down to whatever a pre-teen wanted out of fear that he would leave. Truly pathetic.

"Do you mean it? You would do anything? Are you willing to play?" He asked, momentarily slipping character because of the excitement he was feeling.

He didn't wait for her reply. She had already admitted she'd do it. There was no going back now. He put the back pack down and walked back into Regina's room taking a seat on the side of her bed.

"Thanks for this, mommy." He drew out the word mommy purposely reminding the Queen how wrong this was. "Can you um use your mouth?"

Regina nodded, her eyes filled with tears and knelt between the legs of her sons body. Feelings of guilt overwhelmed her. He slowly took his pants off and tossed them on the ground with little care, an action that seemed unusual to Regina for some reason.

She didn't think about it for long though, taking his member into her hands and stroking it gently a couple of times to get it fully erect. Looking up into her son's eyes, she let his shaft drop for a moment, placing mouth onto the side of his thigh and kissing with the area with pressure, leaving a bright red hickey and making Pan squirm in to the bed.

With a sad gentle touch she once again took his cock in her hands and lead it to her lips, not taking her eyes off of his face the entire time. Swallowing around his cock she slurped her tongue up and down it's length, causing the boy's eyes to roll into the back of his head.

"Wait" he said in a moan "I want you to enjoy this too. Touch yourself, while you do this, won't you?"

He requested, knowing that when she found out the truth, Regina's guilt over this would triple if she knew she'd gotten off to the whole thing.

Obligingly, she reached her hand into her panties and began to stroke herself to climax while her cheeks moved up and down on her son. She could feel his body stuttering as it readied for climax and she went to pull away, only to feel a hand on the back of her head. Tears poured down her face as she got the hint and swallowed her son's come.

Unfortunately, her disgust at the activity did not stop her body from responding to her own touch. Her hand soon becoming slick with her own juices and a her clit more and more sensitive to touch. She soon found herself panting in orgasm as she released herself over the carpet. Moaning as she came, the sweat on her face mixing in with her tears.

And with that final, humiliating display from the once proud queen, Pan was satisfied. He put his pants on and even helped Regina back into the bed. They feel asleep next to each other, Pan with a smug smirk on Henrys face and Regina unable to see it as see stuffed her face into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

She woke up late the next morning and Henry had already left, gone off to do whatever it was he did these days. Questions raced into her mind, how could Henry manipulate her like this? Even after all they'd been through she was sure a part of him loved her just as much as she loved him, but now he was just playing with her, using her.

The worst thing was, that despite how upset and betrayed she felt, Regina still loved him more then anything because he was her everything. He was the only thing that really mattered and at this moment, waking up tohi not beside her, she felt deeply concerned about him. She was so worried that she nearly jumped to answer the phone when it rung out minutes later. She feared that he had been hurt or had come to his sense told someone about last night. With all these terrible thoughts running through her head she didn't speak when she picked up the phone, instead waiting for her callers voice to inform her on what was happening.

"Hey, Regina?" It was Emma. She sounded confused.

"Yes. What is it?" Regina snapped, as she was bought out of her thoughts.

"I've got Henry here" Emma paused. Regina's heart speed up. Oh no, he has told her. His told her everything and now despite her best efforts, despite what she had done last night to keep him, she was never going to see her little prince again.

"Emma I-"She started ready to break down into tears and beg Emma to just let her see him one more time before they killed her.

"Regina, this is serious. I was right. Pan switched bodies, Henry has been trapped in Pander's box since we got back from Neverland and Pan has been masquerading as him for the last week."

Anger surged through Regina. Pan switched bodies! Of course that demon had. How could she not have seen it before? Her Henry would never be so callous, he was much sweeter than that. She felt an overwhelming sense of relief hit her before the stabs of guilt and pain began. How had she not noticed? And how was she going to look at her son again after what she had done last night?

"Regina, are you okay?" Emma's voice said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yes. I am fine. How is he? How is Henry?"

"He's fine. He..He is Henry again. He is a bit shook up though. He is going to spend a couple nights here but you can come see him whenever, okay?"

Regina's face fell. Of course he was spending his first nights back with Emma.

"Can- can I speak to him?"

"He is kind of sleeping at the moment. The poor kids completely worn out. I'll get him to call you when he wakes up though."

Regina paused.

"You do that." She said before hanging up the phone and going back to bed.

She didn't know what hurt more, when she thought her son was using her for sex or when he didn't need her at all.

Two days went past before Regina and Henry finally had a chance to speak in person. Sure, their had been phone calls before that but they were awkward and with all the ruckus of the Charming loft in the background, Henry's voice was always drowned out or cut off mid-sentence.

Now they had both set the next few days aside for Henry to stay at Regina's and Regina still wasn't sure what to tell Henry. She was planning on ignoring it completely, hoping it would become a secret that just her and Pan knew. It would be better that way.

Unfortunately, Henry had questions that Regina had not anticipated.

"Mom, Grandm- uh Snow, told me that Pan stayed with you when he was in my body" He said before pausing.

"Yes?" Regina prompted him to continue, taking the opportunity to glance up at him. He was slightly slouched over, obviously uncomfortable about what he was about to say but the steely look in his eyes told Regina that no amount of discomfort was going to stop him from getting it out.

"Um did he get a girlfriend or something during that time. Maybe he was alone with Felix?"

Regina stopped what she was doing and looked down. How did he know? What did he know?

"Henry, what is this about?"

"I have all these marks...kissing Marks on my body. On my legs and on my chest and I don't know why or who they're from" Henry said finally. His words hanging in the air partially birthday balloons, a depressing reminder of what should have been a happy time.

Regina couldn't take it at the combination of his question and the visual of him standing their, hands upon and eyes wide with trepidation. Her hands started to tremble and her knees grew weak. She pulled herself over to one of the dining room seats and, with very little warning, started crying, deep heavy sobs that mad her whole body she. First she was crying about what she did, then she was crying about Henry not coming home straight away and then it was about everything. Right back to Daniels untimely death.

Henry watched her with a look of concern on his face and a pulling in his heart. He approached her slowly, unsure of how she might react to him coming closer. He didn't really understand what was going on, why she was acting like this but he knew that it hurt to see her so sad. He wasn't sure what to do, should he call his mom? No, mom always hated crying in front of other people. In the end their was only one thing he could think to do and so he mustered his courage, ready to have her send him off, and carefully but lovingly pulled her into a big, warm hug.

But Regina didn't send him away or even tell him off, instead she embraced him back with everything she could manage, knowing that at this moment she needed him. With him in her arms some of the pain did lift and when he whispered to her that everything was going to be okay, she actually believed him.


End file.
